Problem: The letter T is formed by placing two $2\:\text{inch}\!\times\!4\:\text{inch}$ rectangles next to each other, as shown.  What is the perimeter of the T, in inches? [asy]
draw((1,0)--(3,0)--(3,4)--(4,4)--(4,6)--(0,6)--(0,4)--(1,4)--cycle);
[/asy]
Explanation: [asy]
draw((1,0)--(3,0)--(3,4)--(4,4)--(4,6)--(0,6)--(0,4)--(1,4)--cycle);
label("2", (2, 0), S);
label("4", (3,2), E);
label("4", (1,2), W);
label("1", (.5, 4), S);
label("1", (3.5, 4), S);
label("2", (0, 5), W);
label("2", (4,5), E);
label("4", (2,6), N);
draw((1,4)--(3,4), linetype("8 8"));
[/asy] The perimeter is $4 + 2 + 1 + 4 + 2 + 4 + 1 + 2 = \boxed{20}\text{ inches}$.

\[ OR \]Each rectangle has perimeter $= 2l + 2w = 2(4) + 2(2) = 8 + 4 = 12$ inches. When the two rectangles are positioned to form the T, a two-inch segment of each rectangle is inside the T and is not on the perimeter of the T. So the perimeter of the T is $2(12) - 2(2) = 24
- 4 = \boxed{20}$ inches.